Mobile electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), are widely used to store and display digital image files (e.g., data files representing still images such as digital photographs or pictures). A user may wish to share picture files stored on his own mobile electronic device with one or more other people nearby. One way to do this is to display the images on the user's own mobile electronic device for the others to view. However, this approach may not be feasible or convenient. If the other people have mobile electronic devices of their own, the user may send his picture files to the other mobile electronic devices one-by-one using multimedia messaging service (MMS) or a point-to-point interface (e.g., a Bluetooth or infrared (IR) interface), for example. The user may also display the pictures on another device such as a media center (e.g., a PC or laptop, a television, an audio receiver, etc.), if available. The media center may be equipped with a suitable communication module, which may be an integrated module or an auxiliary (e.g., plug-in) module to allow communication across a point-to-point interface (e.g., a Bluetooth or infrared (IR) interface).